


Karasena's Child

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [140]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic, Saemus surviving and becoming a viddathari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasena's Child

What the Qun lost in his years of training, they gained in the youth’s eagerness to learn and his gentle heart. The tamassrans had to deliberate for a period on what to do with him, but he was eventually assigned his task and tools, and told to get on with his duty.

The viddathari is never entered into the breeding program, spending the rest of his days in relative peace. All the children whose cries he soothes, whose knees and elbows he bandages, whose fevers he stills with poultice, pill and kind words—all of them are his family and descendants.

But there is one sturdy little imekari, born with a raised birthmark on his arm. He has seen another, quite similar, on the body of one more intimate to his heart. That imekari grows strong and healthy and clever, and enters the antaam. If he feels a little more proud of that one than all his other charges, then the karasena keeps his counsel and the Qun keeps his secret.


End file.
